mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules and Regulations of the WOLFHOUND Empire
The Rules and Regulations of the WOLFHOUND Empire was established in 1923, and change in minute ways since than. Acts and their laws Military Activities Act The Military Activities Act is an act that was voted into ensure appropriate use of military resources, and equipment. Several laws have been implemented for the military, and citizens. It's completely illegal to waste WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces time and resources. The following actions will result in wasting time and resources. *If a potential enlistee is forced by parents or another party - that enlistee will be relieved of duty, unable to re-enlist, and the parents will have to pay St1900 in fines (previously 1250 papua). *Any unauthorised military operation within the Wolf's Den, New Zealand of Universe 16, and/or any other WOLFHOUND territory will result in 12 years detainment for the commanding officer, and 9 years for the soldiers. *Actions against a High King without any evidence of wrongdoing will result in the soldier(s) permanent exclusion from the military, and 12 years in detainment. *Forcing an ill or wounded soldier to work will result in the superior rank that ordered the soldier to be demoted instantly. *Killing or attacking a medic with clear soldiers in the line of duty or a battlefield will result in dishonourable discharge. *Disabling a mines negative emotion sensors will result in 6 month detainment. *Using White Phosphorus in a populated area will result in 6 month detainment and demotion or dishonourable discharge if the soldier in question knew the area wasn't free of innocents. *Sabotaging a mission will result in dishonourable discharge Animal Rights Act The Animal Rights Act was passed in 1974 after the Emperor at the time became disgusted with the treatment of animals in Universe-00, and his own Empire; thus he placed a vote for the Animal Rights Act. Laws of the act state. *Hunting is for survival only, and never sports. If the animal's carcass is intact; it must be properly skinned, and butchered before being taken from their respective Sectors. *Animals alive or dead but intact cannot be removed from the Sector they are in. *Weight scales cannot be taken to the Sectors. *It is strictly prohibited to feed a Bloodwing Hawk *Any citizen whether they're from the Sector Police Department or just an ordinary civilians are permitted to apprehend a poacher(s), and the poacher(s) in question is not allowed to object or resist the citizen to do so will result in 8 months in detainment and St700 in fines. Public Decency Act The Public Decency Act was placed in 1992, and has never been contested against. *A Citizen is free to film in public, and is not obligated to switch his/her/its camera off should an officer of the law or civilian ask. However they cannot film in public restrooms, at military installations, or any other area that prohibits cameras. *As of 2009 it is illegal to grow, possess, or smoke tobacco. *A citizen is free to use any language including offensive language in public areas except Schools, Kindergartens, or at the Emperor's Ranch. *A High King cannot force or request a citizen to bend the knee, nor is the citizens expected to kneel. *A Citizen doesn't have to address the High King or Emperor as Your Majesty or any other form of respect. *Push Bikes may ride in the designated bike lanes, but if there is none they must ride against the flow of traffic. *Citizens can only take 12 items per family member from the grocery stores *Weapons are prohibited in Hospitals, Schools, at the Emperor's Ranch, and the Preserved Wildlife Sectors *There is never an excuse to block an intersection. *It is strictly prohibited for an office to charge a citizen living in the Nudist Colony Sector for indecent Exposure. Category:WOLFHOUND